Regresé
by KtaDeFrost
Summary: (t/n) Claus, hija de Santa Claus, volvía después de 17 años en burguess. Ella puede controlar lo elementos: Tierra, Aire, Fuego y Hielo, pero también tiene poderes que no ha descubierto y que podría usar en contra de Pitch... o los Guardianes... (Jack X lectora)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: volví

*Narras*

Estaba empacando mis últimas cosas, no puedo creer que vaya con mi papi, hace tiempo que lo he querido ver, por más cartas que le envío no me responde ninguna. Aún que me enoja un poco, sé que es por mi seguridad, pero ya sé controlar mis poderes y eso me vuelve más poderoso.

*fin tu narración*

*narra Norte*

Estoy ansioso por ver a _, verla me recordaba tanto a su madre, creo que me hará bien saber que está creciendo como una chica normal y que sabe controlar sus poderes.

Cada semana recibo una carta de Richard y Amanda, los padres que cuidaron a _ durante todos estos años, y una por día de _, preguntándome por qué no respondía las cartas anteriores, jaja, ya veo como debe de esta angustiada por saber algo.

Le pedí a Richard, un mitad humano, mitad espíritu, que entrenara a _ para controlar sus poderes. Me ha dicho que ya está lista para volver y poder ser espíritu en su totalidad y que ya ha crecido como una chica muy bien preparada para todo.

Veo la hora en el reloj y veo que no debe tardar mucho por llegar, así que enciendo la aurora para llamar a los demás Guardianes que, espero, le den una cordial bienvenida a mi hija.

No pasó ni un minuto para que los demás llegaran, todos menos Jack, como siempre.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que me llegó una carta de Richard. Fui al buzón y la leí.

~carta~

"__ ya está lista para irse, pero debo advertirte que tengas cuidado con las emociones de la chica, hemos intentado todo para que no sucediera, pero nada funciona._

_Ella presenta un caso de lo que los humanos llaman "__**bipolaridad", **__pero todo tiene que ver con sus poderes._

_Ella cambia tanto de aspecto como de personalidad cuando la provocan. Aquí te dejo una guía de ellos._

_Enojo: su piel se vuelve más pálida, su cabello y ojos rojos, su ropa casi siempre cambia a una polera roja; unos shorts; unas pantis negras y zapatillas rojas. Dice que le llamen Scarleth Fire. Cuidado cuando te encuentres con ella así. Tirar un vaso con agua bastará para que su fuego se extinga. _

_Tristeza o preocupación: su piel se vuelve más pálida, su cabello banco y sus ojos celestes claro, su ropa casi siempre cambia a una polera manga corta blanca; unos blue jeans y unas zapatillas blancas. Dice que la llamen Amelia Frost. Abrazar con cariño bastará para que se mejore. _

_Felicidad: su piel se vuelve más pálida, su cabello Negro y sus ojos amarillos, su ropa casi siempre cambia a una polera manga larga que dice "__**It's funny"; **__unos jeans negros y unas converses moradas. Dice que la llamen _ Wind. No hay por qué sacarla de este estado, es el mejor de los cuatro, pero si llega a ser muy cargante, solo hay que decirle una cosa mala. Este es el único poder que sabe controlar_

_Miedo: su piel se vuelve más pálida, su cabello cambia drásticamente a Morado y sus ojos blancos, su ropa no cambia. Dice que la llamen Samantha Water. Tranquilizarla bastará para que vuelva a la normalidad._

_Te pido que tengas en cuenta lo que te digo, bueno, escribo, para que no haya catástrofe por allá._

_Atte.: Richard"_

Terminé de leer la carta y Jack llegó. Espero que lo que no pase nada que cambie sus emociones, lo último que quiero es que los demás encuentren a _ como un ser maligno.

Tooth: Norte, ¿para qué nos has llamado?- preguntó curiosa al ver que no estaba preocupado.- ¿ha pasado algo?

Norte: no, solo los llamo para que vengan a mi fábrica, pasen un tiempo por aquí y pues… conozcan… a mi hija.- dije bajando un poco la voz

Al terminar mi oración se abrió un portal, y de éste salió una chica.

Norte: chicos, les presento a mi hija, _.- dije acercándome a ella.

Estaba recorriendo el lugar con la mirada y, cuando se topó conmigo, corrió a hacia mí y me abrazó.

_: te extrañé mucho- dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Norte: yo igual pequeña.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta. Al parecer muy sorprendidos.

Norte: _, ellos son, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman y Jack Frost.- dije cuando me soltó.

_: hola- pude ver que tenía unos mechones morados en su cabello y sus ojos se aclararon un poco. Al parecer tenía miedo, pero, ¿de qué?, los chicos son muy agradables. Aún que Jack se pasa un poco.

La primera en acercársele fue Tooth, eso me alivió un poco.

Tooth: hola pequeña. Soy Toothiana, pero puedes llamarme Tooth.- dijo con una sonrisota en la cara.

*fin narración*

*narras*

~10 minutos antes~

Hacía ya como dos meses, Richard me había dado una esfera de nieve para cuando llegara este día.

Me despedí de Richard y Amanda. Tomé mis cosas y abrí el portal. Sentí como mi cabellos se volvía al morado y mis ojos se volvían más claros, pero me contuve y pasé. Me sorprendió lo grande que era la fábrica.

Escuché mi nombre y vi quien lo dijo. Santa Claus, mi padre. Por instinto corrí hacía él y lo abracé. Cuando lo solté miré a un lado, un chico, un tipo de arena, un hada y un conejo gigante estaban boquiabiertos al verme.

Papá: _, ellos son, Tooth, Bunny, Sandman y Jack Frost.- dijo apuntado a cada uno de ellos.

_: hola- ya sentía como mi cabello se ponía morado y mis ojos más claros, no, ahora no, por favor.

La primera en acercárseme fue el hada.

Tooth: hola pequeña, soy Toothiana, pero puedes llamarme Tooth- dijo con una sonrisota en la cara- ¿y tú cómo te llamas?- me preguntó amigablemente.

_: Sam… _, me llamo _- dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, obvio no quería que se enterasen de mi "bipolaridad". Aún que supongo que Santa ya lo sabe.

En todo este tiempo sentí una mirada penetrante y algo incómoda. La del al parecer "Jack Frost"

Papá: Jack, ¿por qué no le das un paseo a nuestra invitada por la fábrica?

Jack: Está bien, ¿vamos?- me miró.

_: claro.- dicho esto ambos tomamos camino para recorrer el lugar.

Me mostró la cocina, donde hacen los juguetes, el establo, las habitaciones, entre otros.

En una de las habitaciones estaban mis maletas, y un Yeti poniéndole sabanas rosas a la cama. Supongo que este será mi cuarto.

Jack: bien, creo que esto es todo

* * *

**hola, me llamo Kta**, aún creo que ya lo saben por mi otro fic.

bueno, este fic está inspirado por una novela de 1D que leí ayer, pero esta es versión Kta.

**se despide...**

_**Kta**_

Pd: Subiré un capitulo por semana, y si me salto una, la siguiente tiene maratón. lo mismo haré con el otro fic.

BYE BYE


	2. no se me ocurre nombre

Jack: creo que eso es todo- dijo sin dejar de mirarte.

_: si…- dije viendo sus ojos, hipnotizada. Dios, sus ojos eran como un laberinto del cual uno nunca podría salir.

De pronto apareció Norte atrás de _.

Norte: _- puso las manos en los hombros de la chica asustándola, haciendo que su cabello se pusiera morado un momento, lo cual sorprendió a Jack- lo siento, _, ¿podemos hablar?

_: em… claro- dijo dudosamente. ¿Ya se había metido en problemas?

Se alejaron de Jack, lo suficiente para que no oyera lo que digan.

_: ¿qué pasa?- preguntó curiosa

Norte: Richard me envió una carta diciéndome lo de tu problema. Lo conversé con los demás y creemos que no es bueno que te juntes con Jack.- dijo con una mirada… preocupada, como cuando un padre le da un consejo para una situación seria a su hijo.

_: claro, pero, ¿por qué?- ni lo conocía, así que, ¿que importaba?

Norte: Jack a veces puede ser un poco… pesado. A veces se pasa de la raya y podría hacerte enojar mucho, como lo hace con Bunny. No quiero que eso te pase, por eso tienes que alejarte de él.- dijo serio.

_: em… está bien… creo – dijo un poco curiosa, ¿con qué molestaba al conejo? Y ¿por qué?

Después de esta mini-charla _ se dirigió a su habitación rosita, color que detestaba _, le hacía creer que era una barbie.

_: Creo que tengo que hacerle algo nuestro, ¿verdad, chicas?- cerró la puerta con llave y cuatro chicas salieron de su interior. Scarleth, Amelia, _ y Samantha.- hola, chicas.

Scarleth: Hola- dijo con un semblante enojado.- hasta que nos liberaste…- se dio cuenta de donde estaba.- ¿Dónde estamos?

Samantha: me da mala espina este lugar.- dijo con miedo.

Amelia: me da igual.- dijo depresiva.

_ Wind: Yo creo que está genial- gritó- pero hay que darle un toque más… nuestro.- dijo con su sonrisota habitual.

_: es lo que yo dije.- juntó sus manos.- a darle.

_ dividió el cuarto en cuatro, y cada chica eligió su esquina.

Scarleth pintó su esquina de color rojo lava, que si lo tocabas, de seguro te quemarías completo. Amelia lo pintó blanco, y desde el techo caía nieve. _ Wind lo pintó de color amarillo, pero al tocarlo salías volando por el viento que salía de aquella pared, típico de ella, dejar una pequeña broma donde haga algo. Samantha lo pintó azul marino, que si le tocabas un botón, empezaba a llover allí.

_ Wind miró que la cama era rosa e hizo como si estuviera vomitando. La tocó y esta se volvió amarilla fluorescente.

_ Wind: mejor- dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Antes de que alguien digiera algo, sonó el teléfono de _. Ella respondió al ver que era Thalia.

_: ¿aló?- preguntó esperando respuesta desde la otra línea.

Thalia: _ ÁGATHA CLAUS JONES, ¿DÓNDE DIABLOS TE METISTE?- le gritaron.

Thalia era la mejor amiga de _, también semi-espíritu, hija del espíritu del viento. Tenía el cabello blanco, ojos azules marinos, casi siempre usaba una ramera celeste claro que decía "**¿lloro contigo o me río de ti?**" una falda de color negro, unas pantis rojo transparente y unas botas hasta la rodilla negras (tipo equestria girls).

_: estoy en el polo norte, vine donde mi papá- dijo tragándose el grito- voy a vivir aquí desde hoy.

_ Wind: ¿es Thalia?- _ asintió- uh, ponlo en altavoz, quiero escuchar lo que te dice.

_: bien, espera.- puso el altavoz en el teléfono.- bien, Thalia, estás siendo escuchadas por las cinco.

Thalia: ¿las dejaste salir? ¿En lugar desconocido? ¿No te pillarán?- preguntó reprochando a la chica.

_: descuida, estamos en mi cuarto. Nadie puede entrar.

Scarleth: o si no lo pulverizo.- dijo volviendo su mano fuego.

_: exacto, o si no lo pulveri… ¿¡QUÉ!?- gritó dándose cuenta de lo que decía.

Thalia: será mejor que valla ahí.

_: ¿qué? No, no es necesa…- Thalia le colgó.-…rio.- bufó.

Unos segundos más tarde apareció Thalia por la ventana.

Thalia: hola.- saludó con la mano.

Todas: hola.

Thalia: linda habitación- sus ojos se toparon con la cama- agh, quiten ése color, me quema los ojos.- se refregó los ojos y se los dejó tapados.

Amelia: yo lo cambio.- dijo triste y depresiva.

Amelia cambió el color amarillo fosforescente y alegre por un gris apagado y triste. Thalia sacó sus manos de los ojos.

Thalia: ¿no hay otro?- dijo al ver que ése color deprimiría hasta a Wind.

Samantha: yo lo cambio.- dijo con mucho, mucho miedo.

Lo cambió por un morado claro que dejaba una intriga enorme.

Thalia: ése es… cómo decirlo… tentador… y... confuso... - dijo algo confusa.

Scarleth: yo lo cam…- todas le interrumpimos.

Todas: ¡NO!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Thalia: prefiero no arriesgarme- dijo haciendo que todas rieran.

De repente alguien tocó la puerta.

_: oh no, chicas entren- dijo refiriéndose a las cuatro- Thalia, escóndete en…- miró a todos lado- ¡ya sé! Escóndete en el armario, rápido- Thalia corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió en el armario. Las cuatro chicas que quedaban entraron en _.- em… ¿Quién es?- preguntó cuando ya estaba segura de que no había nadie.

X: em… soy yo, Jack- al decir esto Thalia se asomó un poco por la puerta del armario.- es que escuché voces aquí y pues quería asegurarme de que no había entrado alguien.

_: no, de seguro me escuchaste hablando por teléfono.- puso una sonrisa nerviosa, pasó los ojos un segundo por el armario y vio que Thalia estaba muerta de risa, frunció un poco el ceño y Jack se dio cuenta.

Jack: ¿pasa algo?- Thalia se escondió cuando el chico se dio vuelta. Ésta reía sin parar- ¿escuchas algo?- preguntó confuso.

Empezó a caminar con dirección al armario. Thalia, al sentir esto, buscó en donde esconderse, pero fue en vano ya que no había nada. Jack entró al armario y, como Thalia entró en pánico, le tiró una ráfaga de viento tan fuerte que hizo que saliera volando y chocara contra la pared blanca.

Jack: auch, linda decoración- dijo dolido.

_: gracias, la hicimos… HICE. La hice yo.- dijo rápidamente.- ¿no crees que ya debes irte?- preguntó arrastrándolo a la puerta.

Jack: está bien, pero me preguntaba si…- _ le cerró la puerta en la cara- querías conocer un poco más de la fábrica- susurró

Thalia de inmediatamente salió de su escondite.

Thalia: ¿quién era él y por qué te intentó invitar a una cita?- preguntó apenas salió.

_: no me intentó invitar a una cita- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo oídas desde detrás de la puerta por el peliblanco.

Jack: ¿qué está pasando?- dicho esto abrió la puerta de un golpe, ya que _ la había cerrado de nuevo con llave.

Para la suerte de _ no había dejado salir a las cuatro chicas, o si no el chico le podría decir a Norte y este a Richard y si se lo dice estaría en serios problemas.

Jack: ¿quién es ella?- preguntó al entrar.

Thalia: hola, ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo irónica.

_: hola, Jack, ¿no te habías ido a ayudar a Norte o a, no sé, molestar al conejo?- preguntó nerviosa.

Jack: nop- se sentó en la morada cama de _- Norte está construyendo juguetes con hielo y el canguro está en su madriguera. ¿ahora me vas a decir quién es ella?- preguntó.

_: ella es una amiga.- respondió a la pregunta del chico.

Thalia: ¿amiga? Mejor amiga, amiga del alma, amiga de corazón, amiga de…- Jack le interrumpió

Jack: ya entendí, eres su mejor amiga, pero ¿Nombre?- preguntó cómo si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Thalia: Thalia Wind, un placer.- hizo una reverencia- soy semi-espíritu, como _.

Jack: Bien… y, ¿cómo llegaste?

Thalia: el viento me trajo. Vivo en Burgess mientras que entreno para ser un espíritu completo.

Jack: ¿y cómo no las había visto antes?- preguntó poniéndose cómodo en la cama.

_: la verdad si nos has visto, y nosotras a ti, pero no nos dejaban acercarnos a extraños.

Jack: yo no soy un extraño.- dijo decidido.

_: en realidad sí, lo fuiste antes y lo sigues siendo, así que, adiós- dijo despidiéndose con la mano- Thalia.- le dio la señal para que su viento se lo llevara.

Thalia: chao Frost.- dicho esto, literalmente, lo tiró afuera.

Ninguna sabía que estaban siendo espiadas por una sombra, un ser maligno, Pitch Black.

Pitch: con qué Norte tiene una hija. Y ella no sabe controlar bien sus poderes- puso una sonrisa maligna- perfecto…

* * *

**holas, llegué con un nuevo Cap!. **aun que está un poco corto, porque estoy trabajando en unos nuevos Fics, más el de "bailarina". los nuevos Fics los subiré cuando llegue al ca ;)

_se despide..._

**_Kta_**

pd: la que quiera salir en alguna que me mande un P.M diciéndome: **nombre, edad(en el Fic), descripción Física, Descripción psicológica, por qué quiere estar en el Fic y extras(por si algo falta). **

bye, bye


End file.
